What I'd Do For Love
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: Months after their break up in New York, Kurt is back in Lima, visiting family and old friends. Kurt is suspicious when Finn invites him to the choir room to catch up, but maybe a special someone has found his voice after all this time. Klaine. One-shot. R


_What I'd Do For Love_

* * *

_"Just meet me in the choir room tomorrow and I can introduce you to the new recruits". _

Kurt is still slightly skeptical about this whole thing, it feels so..._set up, _but then, he hasn't seen his brother since the break-up in New York, when both Rachel and Finn and Kurt and Blaine, seemingly together forever, were torn apart.

It had taken a while to get over Blaine, but he had tried. He'd put on a fake smile two weeks afterwards and, soon enough, he didn't feel the need to force it any more. Sure, he wasn't happy, but he was recovering.

Isabelle had been great about the whole thing, but she had warned Kurt. _Keeping up appearances is just as important in this business as breathing, and if it requires boy make-up, then so be it. _

He'd chuckled at it, but he had considered using some eye liner to cover the bags under his eyes for the first month or so, but, after some advice from Rachel, he decided he didn't need any; he would just have to pull through it and channel this experience through his work. He'd made a few terrible designs in those first few weeks, and decided that maybe that wasn't the right decision, and that black didn't suit everything.

"Lady Face" A familiarly agitated voice greeted him as the woman who was Sue Sylvester stormed past him. He smiled and said a small "hi" before Sue spun around on him.

"I thought we got rid of you?" She asked, more rude than usual.

"Oh, no. No, Miss. Sylvester, I'm only here to see Finn" Kurt said, ignoring the rude remark made by the Cheerios coach. "How's the baby?"

"No time to catch up Twinkle Tush, now go and see Hudson" Sue said, before starting to storm off again, only to stop and turn back to Kurt. "Also, give Schuester some God damned hair advice, it looks like he's painted over his receding hairline, think of the elves!"

With that, a small smile on his face as he reminisced about his time here as a student, Kurt set back on his task of finding Finn in the choir room.

Passing many unfamiliar faces, Kurt was around the corner from the Choir room when he spotted Brittany. Now, he'd heard that she and Santana had broken up around the same time he did with Blaine, but he hadn't seen either girl since.

"Are you my Ghost of Christmas past?" The girl asked. As far as Kurt could tell, she hadn't changed much.

"Brittany, it's mid-way through January" He reminded her, smiling at his old friend as she gave him a knowing look.

"Exactly" She whispered, before skipping down the hallway and out of sight.

Finally reaching his destination, Kurt was slightly disappointed when he only saw Finn in the choir room.

"Hey little brother!" Finn called as the brothers hugged. It had been a while since they'd spoken, let alone seen each other.

Pulling away, Finn noticed the disappointment on Kurt's face. "Expecting someone else?" He asked, with a knowing look himself.

"N-no. Anyways, Finn, where are these recruits you said you'd show me?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Well, they're on lunch, but they'll probably be here after school, we all usually turn up at least three times a week after school now. Have you spoken to Rachel lately?" Finn asked, cursing himself as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

"Well, she is my flat mate" Kurt began, jokingly, before continuing. "But she does miss you, even if she won't admit it".

Noticing the smile on Finn's face, Kurt just had to ask. "How's Blaine?"

"He's okay, recovered from you guys' split a while ago. He misses you too - and no, he hasn't dated anybody else yet. I don't see why you aren't speaking...but hey! I've got a surprise for you!" Finn said, glancing at the door of the choir room before turning back to Kurt. "Close your eyes, and promise me you won't peak" Finn said, making Kurt laugh before he placed both of his hands over his eyes.

Kurt heard footsteps (many), some rattling and murmuring voices for a minute or two, and was just about losing his patience when Finn told him to open his eyes.

Kurt gasped, loudly, before someone shouted "Hit it!" and the band took off.

There was the piano man, playing behind a little Jazzy Trumpet rift, before that heavenly voice sang, and everything seemed to fade around him.

_"I guess you wonder where I've been, _

_I searched to find a love deep within..." _Blaine began, softly, but ever-so sweet. He looked just as beautiful as Kurt remembered, and the smooth Jazz sound sounded great around that voice of his. Kurt noticed all of the Glee Club in different positions behind Blaine, harmonising, before he spotted Brittany, who winked at him.

_I came back to let you kno-ow_

_Got a thing for you and I can't let go. _

_My friends wonder what is wrong with me!_

_Well, I'm in a daze, from your love, you see. _

_I came back to let you kno-ow,_

_Got a thing for you and I can't let go._

Kurt felt tears welling in his eyes as the trumpets and Finn's soft drumming in the background picked up, before Blaine continued singing.

_Some people go around the world for love,_

_But they may never find..._

_What they dream of._

_What you won't do, _

_Do for love. _

_You've tried everything, but you don't give up!_

_In my wor-r-rld, o-only yo-ou make me do_

_For love, what I would not do-o..._

Kurt felt a tear spill from his left eye as he saw Blaine's eyes also gleaming with unshed tears. The raw emotion spilling from Blaine's lips seemingly sewing up their love wounds.

_My friends wonder what is wrong with me!_

_Well I'm in a daze, from your love, you see._

_I came back to let you kno-o-ow, _

_Got a thing for you, and I can't let go. _

Kurt thought it was beautiful how, at this point, the whole Glee Club joined in with a heart-warming harmony. They'd definitely win Nationals, Sectionals - anything if they sung like this.

_But then I only want the best it's true, _

_They can't believe the things, I do for you... _

_What you won't do, _

_Do for love. _

_You've tried everything, but you won't give u-up!_

_In my wor-r-rld, only yo-o-u, _

_Make me do for love, what I wo-ould not do. _

_Make me do for love, what I would not do. _

_Make me do for lo-ove what I would not do..._

The whole group stopped in unison with Blaine's words, but the Band members with instruments continued as Blaine stepped forward, looking rather nervous, to talk to Kurt.

"Hey".

"That was...beautiful" Kurt breathed, completely awestruck at how well orchestrated the all-round performance was as the band continued, the trumpets rising and falling as one as the Glee Club members watched on in anticipation as Kurt and Blaine spoke to each other for the first time in months.

"I figured Teenage Dream was getting boring, you know?" Blaine smiled,despite his tears, before the two fell into each other in a warm and loving hug, tears in both of their eyes as the band continued to play.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck, neither boy letting go of the other.

"I love you too, Kurt" Blaine said back, before the two pulled back, and kissed, to the ecstatic cheers of the Glee Club...


End file.
